Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by Unwary Hanyou
Summary: InuYasha was thrown in jail for something he didn't do. Who did it? What was the crime? Read to find out! rated for language. Please Read and Review. CHAPTER 2 UP! oh and slight or maybe a lot of humour,
1. Default Chapter

Yet ANOTHER story. Man, I'm posting so many stories but I get so little reviews. Well, we're back to InuYasha. For the life of me, I don't know why I keep writing. If you are reading this story or any others, please don't be lazy and please review! Even if it's a flame, I don't care! Now, on with the story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Ok, here goes.

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty- Thrown In** _-Unwary Hanyou_

InuYasha woke up and for the first time, took a look around his surroundings. A matress, if you could call it that. It was simply made out of springs. No other explanation. There were so many of them, in fact, cockroaches were lost in it. To cockroaches of every kind, from every cell, InuYasha guessed, it was the "Metal Forest of No Return". Feh. Then there was the toilet, if you could call it that. It was currently being used by yet another cockroach. Seriously. But, it was going on the seat. Sniff sniff. InuYasha wrinkled his nose to the foul odor. The horrible smell of thousands of rat and cockroach waste in the toilet and on the seat. And finally, a window, and you can call it that. That was probably the only thing you can call what it is supposed to be. InuYasha stared out.

It was a nice view, since he was on the third floor, which was the top floor. It was winter now, and there was a large, slow snowfall coming. It was a big one, with thousands of snowflakes coming down so it was hard to see, but the flakes were falling slowly, giving the impression of being calm (that's actually happening right now where I live unless you are reading this at a later date. the date today which I am writing this is March 11, 05.) A guards voice came floating into his cell when he was just beginning to enjoy it's tranquility.

"Enjoying the view, scumbag? Well, get used to it, 'cause you're gonna be staring at it all winter. Then there's spring, summer, fall then winter again! For 25 whole years!"

InuYasha got really pissed at the guard for this. "Shut your mouth, you fucking damn piece of crap!"

"Just sit back and be glad that there aint capital punishment anymore, bub. I miss those days..." (Okay, this is taking place in Japan, but I'm sticking no capital punishment there cuz if there was, InuYasha would be dead and, well, there wouldnt be any story. Plus, in Canada where I live, there isnt.)

InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked beside him. To his right, there was a fat cat with orange stripes. InuYasha leaned over and asked,"Hey, what're you in here for?" He was very suprised when he was informed the cat ate all of New York. To his left, was a guy who was middle aged,short hair, a red cap with the letter "M" on it. He was wearing red clothes with overalls. His inmate was wearing the same except he was taller and was wearing green instead of red. On his cap, it said "L" on it. They both had mustaches and they showed family resemblence.

InuYasha sat back down on the ground, killing a few cockroaches. He might as well settle in, as he was going to be here for a long time.

That night, the one thing buzzing in his mind was being thrown in here. He was innocent. That's what he said, but no one would believe him. So, he was thrown in here for 25 years, stuck with an insane jail guard, a fat cat, and two idiotic brothers who, as InuYasha discovered soon enough, refused to eat anything but pasta and screams "MAMA-MIA!" every five seconds. To InuYasha, he would have been better off hung from the shallows.

* * *

That's it! Whaddaya think? I added (in case you dont already know, cause it's so obvious) Mario, Luigi and Garfield the Cat. Please review and thank yiou fro reading this,if you actually DID read it! 


	2. Birthday Surprises

Well, a 6-7 month jump, there! Ah, well I'm updating now. and thanks to trallgorda for being my only reviewer!

As for a response: Well, while in our world, they are all cartoons. But then InuYasha is an anime aint he? Then they would all appear to be real to him and everyone else in this fanfiction because they all drawn by anime artists and cartoonists. I hope that makes sense. I think.

So...the chapter.

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty** Chapter 2

"**MAMA-MIA!**"

"Dammit, shut up!" an irritated InuYasha roared to a hysteric Luigi. He was screaming again because his pasta, apparently, wasnt cooked properly. "No,no,no, NO! You idiots-a! That's-a not-a how you cook-a pasta!" he yelled at a exasperated guard. "Fine...you can come show the cook the ahem, _proper_ way to cook it," he told the Italian. He led him away to where InuYasha assumed was the kitchen.

Mario, who was just waking up, saw that Luigi was missing. "MAMA-MIA!" InuYasha shouted over him. "SHUT UP! HE'S JUST IN THE FREAKIN' KITCHEN WHERE HES SHOWING THAT STUPID COOK HOW TO MAKE PASTA!" Mario calmed down. "Sorry-a. It's-a an old-a habit." InuYasha grunted to signal he heard and then said, "Then break it."

InuYasha went back to his thoughts about how he got landed in here.

-**FLASHBACK**-

_"InuYasha Taisho Masayoshi, I hereby sentence you to twenty-five years in prsion for the murder of Souta HIgurashi."_

_"I didn;t do it! You have to believe me! Sango! MIroku! _Kagome_!" InuYasha pleaded to no avail. They all believed him of murder of the youngest Higurashi. They all thought he was evil._

_Sango gave him a look of pure fury, while Kagome was a mix of grief and anger. Miroku seemed disappointed at his former best friend. When Kagome spoke, her voice was laced and covered with deep loathing and hatred. "I hate you! You bastard! I hope you go to hell! You're getting of lucky! YOu should have been sentenced to a LIFETIME!" Then she turned around and ran out crying. Sango turned ti him before chasing after Kagome. "You deserve to die." she said._

_Miroku seemed almost neutral. "I am dissapointed, old friend. I know you had your faults, but to actually, murder someone?" he sighed, gave a small prayer, as he was a monk-in-training and left. That was when the guards led him away. He was kicking and struggling the entire way._

-**END FLASHBACK**-

He let out a big sigh. how long had he been in here now? A week? A month? A year? He really had no idea. He had stop keeping count. He guessed that he'd been in the dinky little cell for at least a month.

A guard came and snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey InuYasha." he said. His name was Jinenji. He was one of the nicer guards, and InuYasha had soon befriended him. "Breakfast." he told him. He gave him a small bowl of cold soup with some unidedntified vegetables and meats floating around, and 3 slices of bread. Then he checked no one was looking, and gave him a cupcake with a single lit candle on top of it. "Happy Birthday, InuYasha."

InuYasha stared at it. He managed to get out a 'Thank you." Jinenji left. 'Happy birthday, InuYasha. Make a wish' he thought to himself as he blew out the candle after he finished his regualr breakfast. 'I wish _someone_ would believe I was innocent.' he wished.

Later on, sometime in the afternoon, he sighed to himelf. Life in a small holding cell was boring. He kicked the wall. It made a small little crash against the wall. He had made a little chart that looked like this:

Crash Bonk Smash Bam

--------------- ----------------- ------------------ -------------

He kicked the wall again and added a line to the 'Smash' section. Another guard came. "Dinner" he told him and left. He drained it and because there was nothing much to do but eat and sleep, he was about to go to sleep. Well, he was going to go to sleep when a small paper airplane flew into his cell form the window. He opened it. He gasped at the small note.

_InuYasha,_

_I believe you're innocent._

Well, thats it for now! Pretty short, yeah. Well, please review:D


End file.
